Longinus Information
In Character Knowledge As one of the founders of the covenant, Longinus has been witness to majority of what has been discovered by the magi during the course of the Saga. This information is what he believes, and may not be entirely true. This information may not have been divulged to the other players. Hockestow Forest * Contains a substantial amount of faerie forest within its bounds. * There was an abandoned campsite in the forest. * Contains a ruin of an old covenant of the order. ** Some or all of the residents were of House Diedne. ** The covenant dates back to the schism war. ** The attackers used Ignem and Perdo, so presumably some or all were of House Flambeau. ** The covenant was encircled by a large, buried ring which held defensive enchantments. *** The enchantments had been modified at some point in the past. *** Eirlys took great offence to the ward and destroyed part of the ring, causing the spells to fail. *** Aloysius was warded against, and could not penetrate it. *** Gruffyd claims not to have been warded against. *** The mundane grogs were warded against. *** Longinus could only penetrate the ward when his parma was raised. *** Longinus's grog could penetrate the ward when Longinus extended his parma over him. *** Some manner of creature was trapped within the ward - apparently something with large claws and a fair amount of strength judging by the excavations it had made at the ward's edge. ** The covenant ruin is divided into four zones - two circles each half the diameter of the warding circle in diameter, and two vaguely triangular zones occupying the remaining portion of the interior of the warding circle. The triangular zones contain structures and the styles employed in the two zones is rather different. The circles are grand spaces with a significant object at the centre. ** One circle has a large stone pillar at the centre. *** The pillar is very old, and decorated with pictures that appear to describe various dance rites that can be performed about it. The pictures form rings around the pillar in much the same way that the Celts would decorate their large stone crosses. The first ring requires just one dancer, while the last ring requires many. The pillar has an opening. *** Eirlys danced around the pillar and managed to activate an effect. The entire area was lit with magical light. *** After Eirlys left the covenant, the pillar was found to have a great many hoof prints around it in circles of a similar sizes to Eirlys's hooves, and the heart of the horse she left with was found in the hollow of the pillar. ** One circle has a large stone block at the centre. *** The circle was originally dominated by an enormous tree, which appears to have been destroyed explosively, and the ancient, rotting fragments of the tree are arrayed about it in a star. The stone block sits atop the old tree's position. *** The stone block is perfectly clean, undamaged, and made of some incredibly hard, black stone like Obsidian. It is clearly the product of magic, and seems to be enchanted to stay in good condition. **The ruin appears to have been fairly well looted, and there is the possibility that the fae have retrieved something of interest there.